Read and write caches are commonly used to temporarily store select data for fast access. Cache service time is affected by a number of factors including, for example, a type of storage media used for the cache, cache location within a storage media, data storage density (e.g., tracks-per-inch, bits-per-inch), as well as read and write speeds that can be realized in transferring data to and from the cache. Although disk cache storage is typically less expensive to implement than solid state cache storage, access to a disk cache may be slower than a solid state cache as a result of delays attributable to moving system components, such as the time for an actuator arm to seek to a target cache data track and rotational latencies incurred while the system “waits” for a target data sector to rotate under a read/write head after a seek has completed. Minimization of cache service time is particularly important in data storage systems that read and write large of amounts of cache data.